1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a somersaulting toy figure with a guide-way provided within the shell of the figure, and with a roller body moveable back and forth in the guide-way between two spaced-apart end-stops for producing a somersault movement of the figure shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy figures of this type can be placed upon a sloping surface such that the guide-way is inclined, whereupon the roller body under the influence of gravity bumps against the end-stops of the guide-way and thereby causes a somersault like flipping over of the figure shell and the therewith fixedly associated guide-way. The somersault movement occurs about an axis perpendicular to the movement direction of the guide-way. The roller body after the flipping over is thus found again in the higher end-stop, so that the flipping over or somersault movement occurs in a repeated sequence in the absence of other external influences.